


You Know, Nya!

by tenshisama (chicken_nuggie)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Lesbians, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 23:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20434547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicken_nuggie/pseuds/tenshisama
Summary: Nagisa has an honest question. Nagisa's question results in horny shenanigans.





	You Know, Nya!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written lesbian smut in 84 years,,, I hope it's not bad y'all, but I did my best. /sadcat.  
This was written after receiving a prompt from a user in the Eden server I'm in! Hope you enjoy it friend!

Nagisa Ran was a simple person. She desired nothing more than the endless pursuit of knowledge ever since she was adopted by the Tomoe family until her permanent family claimed her. Being allowed to peruse the library they had in their family home was enough to leave her hungry for more and more, even if it was “trivial” to someone else, she was truly intrigued.

The only downside was that she insisted on only reading published books, printed essays, etc. rather than anything online. There was no confirmation of how biased the internet was, and even when books were, she could easily access the same topic from someone else’s perspective usually next to or near the previous book. Unfortunately, this lead to many topics being left to her simply learning by ear and having to ask her unit mate and roommate several questions over the course of a day.

“...Ibara, what is this pet play I have overheard some students mention…?” The redhead in question choked on her water before taking a moment to clear her throat and breathe properly again. “...?” Before Nagisa could ask if she was alright, Ibara laughed the situation off, waving her hand a bit wildly.

“I-It’s nothing important, Your Excellency! Why ever would you ask about something such as that? Ahahaha!” Her cheeks were getting red, leading Nagisa to believe this was something she was far more interested in than Ibara would have liked. Closing the space between them, Ibara swallowed hard as Nagisa looked down upon her with those ominous scarlet hues. A tremble ran through her with the proximity and how Nagisa nearly stared into her soul and through her entirely.

“...Ibara.” The sound of her voice and those lips parting on the syllables of her name in such close proximity was really making her feel even worse ( better? ) than before. Before she could figure it out, Nagisa was grabbing her hand and leading her out of their practice room. Ibara’s head was swimming, no, rather it was  _ drowning _ in all the ideas that had crossed her mind when Nagisa had just uttered the term. Though she was well aware of quite a handful of things due to her own curiosity while researching fanservice, it had certainly come up quite a bit when she was judging the fan appeal of collars.

“Y-Your Excellency, where are we heading, was there something you wanted to show me? My, I’m quite the lucky lady to be the first you’d like to show something t--” Before she could finish, they were inside their dorm room and the door was locked behind them, Nagisa pressing her up against the door in a quick motion. Ibara’s cheeks couldn’t have possibly gotten redder, and she was on the verge of simply imploding mentally over their proximity.

“...Do not play the fool with me, Ibara. I want to know what pet play is... It was implied as something sexual, but I was unsure how that worked, exactly...” Her voice seeped into Ibara’s skin and she was having a hard time avoiding that sunset gaze when they bore into her like this. “...If it is something that would make you uncomfortable, I understand… But I would simply like an explanation…” Ibara nodded, though only a fraction, bordering on shaking as she tried to not implode on the spot.

“W-Well…” As she noticed Nagisa wasn’t moving anytime soon, she took a deep breath through her nose as she prepared herself mentally to try and explain it as best as possible while being literally pinned to their dorm room door. “In the shortest terms, it is when one party takes on the role of the pet, such as a cat or dog or pony. They then perform pet tasks for their owner that are requested of them, or play out the animal to the best of their abilities. They are often adorned in leather gear, such as a hood, that makes them look slightly more like the animal, and some even have anal plugs that can be inserted that have a tail at the end of them. Collars and leashes are often involved, though not a requirement, same goes for any of the other gear often associated with the fetish.” Once she finished, she about collapsed in embarrassment from nearly reiterating an article verbatim. Nagisa seemed satisfied though, and lifted her bridal style.

“...I see… Well… From how much you know, I do wonder, is it something you would enjoy trying, Ibara?” The redhead sputtered, coming out of her near mental collapse, flailing her hands in defense, but not finding any actual words to say as Nagisa smiled at her embarrassment. “...Perhaps you would want me to be the pet…? Though, you do not script our performances in such a way… I suppose I would be the owner, in that case…?” Ibara looked like she would have died if she replied to this, and Nagisa simply responded with the softest giggle she could imagine. Was she dreaming? Was Ibara Saegusa about to give in to this concept just because Nagisa was already considering it? Maybe. Make that a very wet maybe, she was finding it hard not getting turned on at the idea of Nagisa treating her like that.

“Y-Your Excellency, if I-I may suggest, would it be alright if I were to play the role of a feline? Nothing too extreme, but the idea of you pampering me is somewhat… How may I put it… Enjoyable? Delectable? Though I may despise being called a  _ good girl _ , your touch is something I simply can not deny the sweetness of.” Her cheeks were still beet red as she spoke, and Nagisa found it endearing, simply nodding as she moved to set Ibara down on the bed, then sitting down next to her. Once being sat down, Ibara moved to shakily reach into the vanity on her side of the room, pulling a choker out that could have easily passed as a collar. Shivering, she slipped out of her skirt, then her shirt and blazer.

It wasn’t long before she was entirely nude, even her glasses being cast aside in favor of the role she was supposed to be fulfilling. “Should I call you… master, your excellency?” She had a safe word in mind, but she wasn’t positive that Nagisa even had any remote idea what she wanted out of this. It seemed like she was just looking for more excuses to pamper Ibara when she worked herself silly, and admittedly, she  _ had _ been overworking again, although she never spoke of it. As Nagisa nodded in response to the question, she patted her lap for Ibara to lay in it, smiling softly and waving a finger to entice her, as she might an actual cat. Oh, Nagisa was already going along with it?

The red head found herself biting the inside of her lower lip before crawling over on all fours before curling next to Nagisa and laying her head in her lap. When she felt the older girl’s hand in her hair, she melted, giving a content hum as she leaned into it a bit. This was… admittedly quite nice. It lasted only a few moments before she stiffened a moment as Nagisa’s hand moved to her shoulder to slide along it and feather over the skin. Goosebumps rose as she shuddered, eyes fluttering shut while Nagisa continued to feather her touch across Ibara’s side all the way to her hip before snaking her way back up and over her shoulder. “Ibara…” The breath of her name sent another shudder through her body, and while Ibara had thought this wouldn’t pick up so soon, Nagisa seemed to be a bit more affected than she was letting on.

Before Ibara could ask, Nagisa removed her hand from her with a shaky breath. “...clean your master, Ibara.” Without hesitation, she shifted, ever carefully removing Ibara from herself to hike her skirt up, giving Ibara a glance that was heavy with desire. The red head swallowed thickly before she nodded, nudging at Nagisa to move further up on the bed. Once she had done so, Ibara made herself comfortable between her legs, almost purring as her cheeks bloomed into a vivid shade of red. Laying herself down enough on her stomach that she could reach, she pressed a kiss against Nagisa’s panties, nudging with her nose and feeling a wave of arousal with how aroused she already was. Did she somehow discover one of Nagisa’s kinks?

“Mmh… Master… You smell so good and you’re already so warm…” Her voice hitched a bit when Nagisa let out a soft whimper, biting at her lower lip with some anticipation. Ah, Ibara could be a tease, couldn’t she? Though, she didn’t want to make her Excellency wait much longer, not when her own hunger and desire were startling to boil over. Taking hold of her underwear, she pulled them off her with a quick motion, earning a slight squeak from Nagisa. Settling into position again, this time she wrapped her arms under Nagisa’s knees, lifting her easily to pull her up and to herself instead of uncomfortably laying on her stomach.

The position change caused Nagisa’s cheeks to get only redder, finding it far more exposing than it was before, not to mention it had her feeling unbelievably vulnerable. A shudder ran through her as she felt Ibara’s breath against her lips. “Master… you’re impeccable as always… Such a pretty pink…” Ibara gave a slow lick from the bottom to her clit, making sure to flatten her tongue over her clit and give it a quick suckle to get a whine out of Nagisa.  _ God _ , she was only getting wetter like this, she kind of hoped she could get off on it, honestly.

After a few teasing licks where she barely brushed inside, it wasn’t long before she pressed in slowly, savoring how Nagisa wiggled and whined, trying to squeeze her legs shut as it almost felt like too much. “I-Ibara… ahh…  _ god _ ... “ That voice was pure honey and lavender, and it melted Ibara to the core. Nagisa tried to grind into her movements, but the most she could do is somewhat bump her clit against Ibara’s nose, and it’d have to be good enough as she moaned when Ibara pressed just a touch deeper inside her. “A-Ahh… Ahh…” Breathing unsteadily, she moved to undo her shirt as best she could, eventually getting it undone before searching for the front clasp over her bra and unclipping it. Once her breasts were free, she shivered and brought a hand up to feel herself while Ibara ate her out, only resulting in her trying to grind into Ibara’s face even more.

“Mhnn… Mhn…” Breathing as best she could through her nose, Ibara was finding it increasingly difficult to eat Nagisa out while she was playing with her breasts like that. Trying to avoid looking at her, she moved her arms and let Nagisa’s legs hook behind her shoulders, freeing at least one of her hands. The other made sure to steady Nagisa at her hip while her freed one reached down to touch herself. Before her fingers even brushed over hair, she could already feel how hot she’d gotten, and as she shuddered, she did her best to continue eating Nagisa out while she slid her fingers between the folds to toy with her own clit.

“Ah… Ibara… Haa…! C-C… C-Close..” Whimpering, Nagisa let go of her breast and reached for the bedding, gripping at it desperately as she continued to try and grind against Ibara’s face, thighs twitching every so often when she’d manage to bump her clit against Ibara’s nose. Removing her fingers from herself, she brought them up to rub Nagisa’s clit quickly, continuing to thrust her tongue. Feeling the tell-tale twitching start to grow more frequent, she shuddered on her own, breathing as best she could until she felt Nagisa’s body seize up for a moment before trembling as she let out a keening moan, knuckles ghost white as she clutched for dear life at the bed.

Removing her mouth from Nagisa to not overstimulate her, she can’t help smiling as she looked over her “master”. The way her chest rose and fell in breathing trying to return to normal, and how she seemed almost entirely limp from the orgasm only sent a shiver through her. However, it was when she saw one of her hands shift and then make a ‘come here’ motion, that Ibara felt goosebumps rising, swallowing as she made her way over to get closer to Nagisa. “...it’s your turn now, Ibara. Haa… On me,  _ now _ .” Her voice was breathless with the last word, and Ibara wasted no time moving to sit on her knees above Nagisa.

Of course, she took a moment to move Nagisa’s hair out of the way to make sure her knees didn’t settle on it, before she was getting into position. Although, she was a bit more anxious as Nagisa was a bit more… unpredictable when she allowed herself to be so vulnerable with her. Without so much as a warning, Nagisa had already looped her arms around her thighs and yanked her down to meet her mouth, tasting her immediately. Ibara couldn’t help the yelp of surprise before she was biting onto her hand to stifle a moan. She wasn’t sure why she bothered, their rooms  _ were _ soundproof. Perhaps it was just the sheer embarrassment.

“Ibara… let me hear you…” Well, so much for not being embarrassed. Hearing Nagisa say that against her lips had her moaning a bit more, trying to not bite her lip instead, unsure where to put her hands while in such a vulnerable position. So, she settled with one in Nagisa’s hair while the other settled on top of one of Nagisa’s on her thigh, hesitantly grinding against Nagisa’s mouth every so often.

Eventually, Nagisa was nudging her clit with her nose  _ far _ more often than Ibara did, and she was honestly wondering if it was on purpose or if her anatomy made this far more convenient for Nagisa. Regardless, she was finding her muscles were already twitching a bit more than she wanted to admit, and it wasn’t long before Nagisa pulled her tongue out and with one aggressive suck, Ibara felt her thighs quiver and shake as her mouth gaped on a silent moan before she whined and rolled her hips. Nagisa was quick to lick at her well into overstimulation, and Ibara had to give a tug at Nagisa’s hair to take her out of the trance she seemed to be in. When she pulled away, Ibara did her best to not flop backwards, shakily shifting to flop to Nagisa’s side as her own chest was heaving now.

“Y-Your Excellency… That was… quite a bit…” She gave a breathy laugh, then blinking as Nagisa seemed to have recovered already, sitting up to take her clothes the rest of the way off and then move to take the choker off of Ibara’s neck as well. After doing so, she moved to the bathroom connected to the room, and when Ibara heard the faucet she realized what she was doing. Nagisa, returning with a damp rag and a glass of water, smiled and moved to clean Ibara up, then offering the glass to her. Ibara took it carefully, drinking it down before handing it back, sighing contentedly as she watched Nagisa walk back, blue hues trained on Nagisa’s unbelievably perfect ass.

When Nagisa returned, Ibara hummed happily, making a grabbing motion as she was far too content to not be at least a bit needy in the moment. Nagisa didn’t say a word about it, smiling in return and taking her hair out of its hair tie, getting on the bed with Ibara to wrap her arms around her and pull her close. The redhead snuggled up close, returning the embrace as she stuffed her face in between Nagisa’s breasts with another happy sigh. No one would know about these moments, let alone how vulnerable she’d allow herself to be with Nagisa, so she’d relish in it just a while longer.

“...I love you, Ibara.” The soft voice pierced Ibara’s thoughts, and she felt her cheeks burn violently, burying her face further into Nagisa’s chest. “...I will take that as an I love you too, then.” The soft giggle that bubbled out of Nagisa’s throat was almost too much, and as Nagisa pulled the covers over them, Ibara almost vaguely hoped she’d suffocate in her breasts. Why did Nagisa have to be so sickeningly sweet with her…? She had a feeling she’d never get an answer to that question, but a part of her felt she wouldn’t mind never knowing. Not when it meant laying in bed with her and feeling her heartbeat beneath her skin.


End file.
